


Not As Spooky As Expected

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, or at least i TRIED to make it fluff i'm not sure if i succeeded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obligatory halloween-themed fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Spooky As Expected

**Author's Note:**

> the part i struggled most with was the actual fluff,

“That haunted house was so bad…”

 

“Yeah?” Jeremy replied, following Matt into their apartment.

 

“It was just…  Bad.”

 

“It sure was.”

 

Then, as if to spite him, the wind creaked through the nearby trees, causing Matt to jump.  Noticeably.   _Very_ noticeably.

 

“Jesus christ, you alright?”  Jeremy offered with a laugh.

 

“Yes! Yes, shut up.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m-”  His sentence was cut short by yelping as another particularly strong breeze went by.

 

“...   _Matt._ ”

 

“I…  I’m scared.” he sighed.

 

“...  Must have been a really shitty haunted house if the wind scares you more.”

 

They looked at one another for a second before the silence broke into a pile of laughter.

 

“Good lord, that wasn’t even all that funny…”

 

“Hey, your laugh’s great, I’m not complaining.”

 

This only made Matt laugh even more.  “We still in that ‘lovesick puppy’ phase or whatever?”

 

“Yep,” and Jeremy had a big grin as he leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
